


I Need a Doctor

by Momtagne



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momtagne/pseuds/Momtagne
Summary: You're just an ordinary recruit for Team Rainbow, but damn did you get hurt a lot.





	1. Chapter 1

You were an ordinary soldier, with ordinary skills, and ordinary training. You weren’t sure why your commander offered you to Team Rainbow, but here you were sitting in a sterile medical office. You rubbing your arm, the cold air of the room biting through the thin robe. Your fingers traced over the scars on your arm absentmindedly, war trophies. 

“Ah, sorry to keep you waiting.” A man walked into the room, he wore scrubs, Dr. Kateb was etched into the attached name tag. “I’m Doctor Kateb, please call me Gustave though. I’m the resident Medical Officer for Team Rainbow.” He introduced himself, holding out his hand to you, your hand left your arm and you shook his hand, you were captivated by the doctor. His eyes were a soft brown, and his hair matched in suit, a lighter chestnut brown, medium length perhaps a tad shorter? It was gelled back though. You shook out of your trance and smiled at the doctor, giving up your name to him as well.

 

The exam hadn’t taken long, and Gustave leaned against a counter in the examination room looking at his clipboard. “You’re in perfect health. Even after the S.A.S’ Resistance to Interrogation Program, that’s highly impressive.” Gustave lowered the board, setting it onto the counter beside him, he crossed his arms and watched you. “May I ask how you did it?” His question was simple, one you understood, the program was scarring. You shrugged at the doctor. 

“Well, Doctor, I don’t actually have an answer for that. I can’t exactly say I’m good at what I do, I’m not, I’m average. But one thing I will not do is spill the secrets of those I am tasked to protect.” You answered truthfully, Gustave nodded and picked up his clipboard, he also grabbed your clothes from the table and handed them back to you. 

“Thank you for coming in today, welcome to Team Rainbow, you’ll do great here.” Gustave pat your leg gently before leaving the room, allowing you to get dressed and leave. You pulled off the hospital robe, and pulled on your clothing. You folded your robe neatly and left the room, heading to the next part of your introduction to Rainbow.


	2. Chapter Two

The end of your training as a recruit was today, now it was the exams, the written ones you passed easily, the hand to hand combat you weren’t so sure, but you had to do it to pass, and you wanted into the unit. You faced your opponent, he was much larger than you, you had to think about this.

But there was no time to think, he struck first and fast, an elbow to the nose, you knew something was wrong the moment his bone made contact with your cartilage, but you didn’t have time to worry about the blood leaking from your nose and you hit back, going for the knees you knocked them back, causing the recruit to fall to the ground, putting your knee on his stomach your fist made contact with his face, the sound of bone cracking flooded your ears and so did the loud yelp from the male underneath you. 

“(Y/n!)” Gilles yelled at you, a faint stop was heard in the background, you nearly didn’t register it as you looked at the bloodied face below you, you stood up, your hand going to your nose that was still gushing blood. “Go see Dr. Kateb, we have to get this man to the hospital.” Gilles handed you his handkerchief, a large blue M was embroidered on the black fabric, you put it to your nose and nodded your thanks to him. You left the scene quickly, headed to the doctor’s office.

Doctor Kateb was waiting for you, sitting on his office chair, arms crossed. You entered the office shyly, he was handsome and you were reminded of that every time you saw him, your thoughts were interrupted when he stood up, the screeching of his chair being pushed back was enough for that, he nodded towards the examination table, you made your way over to it, jumping up to sit on it and facing him, Gilles’ handkerchief still pressed to your face, the doctor pulled on his gloves and made his way towards you.

“I heard you got hit pretty hard.” Gustave spoke quietly, moving your hands to exam your nose, tsking slightly as he reviewed the damage. “The other guy is at the hospital though, the director wasn’t pleased with how badly you injured him.” You only listened to the doctor speak, not wanting to say anything, but you were afraid of his words, you wanted this position. “I’m going to need to realign your nose, it seems to be broken, but it isn’t too bad.” Gustave stepped back, moving away from you to grab the supplies he needed to fix your nose.

 

It hurt slightly but it was over quickly, a small thanks towards the Doctor had him waving his bloodied glove “No worries, just doing my job.” He pulled off his gloves, disposing them into the bin across the room, he hummed quietly as he returned to his desk, you sat still, fiddling with Gilles’ handkerchief. Doctor Kateb looked up at you with a raised brow when you didn’t leave his office.

“Did.. I still get the position or is this it?” You asked quietly, not meeting his gaze, the doctor chuckled slightly and stood up, he moved back towards you and put his hand on your shoulder, you looked up at him, afraid of his response. 

“You got the job, agent.” He smiled, and your eyes lit up, you throw your arms around the doctor and he laughed, wrapping his arms around you, he knew he should’ve waited for Gilles to tell you but he couldn’t help it, he pat your back gently and pulled back. “However you do need to stay on paperwork duty until your nose heals.” You nodded in response to his words, getting off of the table. 

“Thanks, doc. I’ll see you around than.” You were excited, mainly excited to see the doctor again, why did you feel like this? You remembered the cloth in your hand. “I should go see Gilles, thank you again.” He nodded at you and smiled, you left his office and went on a mission to find your training instructor.


End file.
